


Submit

by dreamingofcas



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marcus must be protected, Romance, Sexual Content, pure Volturi family dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofcas/pseuds/dreamingofcas
Summary: Marcus Volturi had been bored for centuries, but an undercover mission to Japan spirals him down a dangerous path of romance and lies. He thought he was condemned to a lifeless fate, but what happens when there, he finds his human mate?Or, when Marcus discovers, perhaps there’s more to life than the darkness he holds within. Marcus/OC
Relationships: Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Marcus/OC, Marcus/OFC
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**"** **Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

It began like any other ordinary day, but unknowingly it was one to remember. Marcus sat alone, bored. The dreary, grey walls of his office could only hold his attention for so long, that he spent his time counting every jagged crack, every droopy spiderweb that ran up and down the walls like a shooting star. Things like this kept his mind sated, sane. But, he'd always be interrupted eventually, forced to withdraw from his self-created prison of isolation, when his brothers called for his presence outside.

But, Marcus still loved his brothers, the way they always requested mundane things, things that didn't take much, but just enough that he couldn't fade away into the cracks completely. Sometimes he'd refused, sometimes violently, or sometimes he wouldn't speak at all. Regardless, things would always end the same. Caius would become overly angry or Aro overly worried. Then his sisters would become involved, and Athena's woeful glances or Sulpicia's silent cries in the hallway would bring him out his slumber. He knew they didn't do it deliberately to hurt him - after all, both were far too innocent for such thoughts.

It had been a little over 2500 years since his mate, Didyme had been murdered. He still had no idea who her murderer was, their intentions, or how much his poor wife had suffered. All Marcus knew was that she was gone. He could remember the day his brothers found her ashes - scattered outside their castle retreat. It had been a message; one they'd never forget.

So, this is where he found himself now. Stuck. Stuck in his office, stuck in the same routine and stuck in the same old place he'd been in for the last thousand or so years. He knew that he worried his family so much, hurt them so much, but he couldn't find a way to pull himself out of the elusive prison he'd created. Its walls were thick, and it'd been so long since he'd felt alive, he almost didn't know if he knew how to anymore.

It was at that moment, there was a soft rap at the door. Not too harsh that it jolted the delicate wood, but just enough to let him know there was someone there. His senses meant he already knew of her presence, but he still appreciated the gesture regardless. "Come in sister."

"Ah, Marcus!" She cheered delightfully, stepping through the door and then closing it sharply behind her. Her long, crimson skirt swirled across the dusty, stone floor, almost gliding as she strode towards him. "I haven't seen you in so long I began to worry.." She traced off, adding an awkward, short laugh at the end, almost to make the sentiment seem humorous, despite it being anything but so.

"You shouldn't worry for me Athena." he chided her gently, before brushing a stray, red curl behind her ear, that'd fallen from her bun, like a leaf in autumn.

"I know.." She trailed off, slipping onto the arm of his chair, and perching there, before nuzzling into his side. Marcus could feel her warm presence brush against his cold one, almost like fire against ice - life against death.

"I still miss you so brother, you should come to see me more!"

He knew she was right, not for his sake but his family's. Athena or Sulpicia only came to visit him when their worry consumed them, after he hadn't been seen for several days. He felt the familiar stirring of guilt in his stomach as he wondered if Caius was worried too, or Aro…

"I'll come tonight." he promised.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Marcus!' She cheered, "you have no idea how much this pleases me brother, truly!"

But despite the hope glimmering within her eyes he could still sense the underlying worry floating beneath them. He caught her anxious gaze upon the dusty robes he'd worn for the last five days. But, she still sat there; nestled against his shoulder, and a contempt glance on her face. She knew better than to hug him, or even kiss his cheek, despite her deep love for him. His state had broken their family, the same way their sister's death had broken him. There was no going back from that, not ever, and certainly not now.

"Will you be joining us for the meeting today?" She asked him after what felt like forever, but probably was around four seconds. Marcus initially wanted to decline, to keep hiding away here and pretend the outside world and everyone in it didn't exist. But, he also acknowledged his brothers needed him. After all, the three of them were a united front; without one the others were weak, and he knew better than to leave them alone together - things would be disastrous without him there to balance them out.

"Of course, sweet sister." He couldn't see the relief or smile that spread across Athena's face, she hadn't just come here to retrieve, him like some lost dog - she loved her brother dearly too, and with love came worry. "Should we go now?" She asked before turning to face him - red eyes meeting pitch black "I could always ask someone to retrieve a snack for you before the meeting begins?"

"Sister, that won't be necessary" he said softly back, "I'm not hungry anyway."

He ignored the frown of her eyebrows, that relit the concern in her eyes. Marcus knew she wanted to ask the last time he fed, and he knew if she did he'd lie and say it was three days when in reality, it had been three weeks. Honestly, he was surprised with all the guards they had, his family weren't keeping a closer eye on him. But when remembering back to when they did, and all the arguments and unnecessary stress it had caused, it reminded him - sometimes, some things were just better left unsaid.

"But, I'll attend the feast on Friday." he slipped in, in an effort to make her not worry further, realising the stress he'd already caused his family, that he didn't need to add to. Of course, he'd make an excuse last minute on the day and not come, but his sister wouldn't need to know that. Innocence was bliss, after all.

"Come brother!" she called, bouncing up from the chair, and pulling him with her "we need to get going or they will send out the entire guard looking for us!" she giggled, as she dragged him towards the door.

"Oh, you're joining us Athena?"

"Naturally" she spoke breathlessly "my mate grows restless without me." she giggled with an almost sigh.

Ah. The emotions of love that seemed so young yet so old. But Athena stopped when she saw her brother freeze, the feeling of guilt appearing upon realisation of what she'd done. "Come on, Marcus" she repeated regretfully at herself, using his full name in an attempt to bring him back to the present. "I hear this meeting is important, Aro was telling Cia about it last night…"

"Well" Marcus began, trying to relieve the foreboding feeling of darkness within him, "We should not keep them waiting then, shall we sister?"

She simply laughed back innocently, as she always did. But as both walked the morning sun began streaming in from the large windows enveloping the castle's walls. They were both filled with darkness; everyone was. But, this darkness would grow and grow until it couldn't be contained anymore. That was how this story began, and how it would eventually end - with everything crumbling apart only to be put back together.

**AN: The universe in which this story takes place is very different to the original Twilight books/movies, my interpretation of the Volturi is different and they are much younger than they appeared in the movies. This story takes place shortly after Breaking Dawn and the Volturi's defeat there. Please leave a review if you enjoyed or any predictions you have for the later plot! And, please stay safe during this epidemic 3**


	2. Volunteer

" **When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family."**

**Chapter 2 - Volunteer**

Walking down the corridors of the castle felt like a dream to Marcus, one that he almost wanted to wake up from. Each painting, strip of wallpaper or decorative ornament felt so familiar to him, yet so unknown. He'd helped build these halls, and even designed some himself with his sisters, so why did things feel so foreign? The soft hum of his sister's voice helped numb these wild, thoughts though; gently bringing him back to the present with each breath.

"As I was saying brother.." She continued, not aware of his brief slip into the darkness. "Aro was contacted two days ago by an unknown source in Japan."

"Japan?" He questioned, confused as, although the Volturi had bidding across the globe, Asia was a continent Marcus hadn't visited in centuries, let alone recently. He knew Aro had enforced the Volturi's presence there by appointing a governor alongside a team of guards for protection. But, they still lacked true power there, as its great isolation from Italy made it more susceptible to become wild and unstable.

"Yes, I know" Athena continued, voice becoming graver "We've been aware of the deteriorating situation there for several years now." To which Marcus nodded. "but, we didn't have anything solid until recently, sure we were aware of the increasing crime rate by vampires and the shady businesses they set up. But, those were grey areas and Aro didn't think it was worth risking our alliance with the various Japanese covens to intervene".

Marcus frowned now, remembering vaguely this conflict his family had experienced several years back in his brother's office late one night. "I remember."

"However, now things are different with this informant.." She sighed, twisting a strand of red hair within her pale fingertips "but that is if they're telling the truth…

"In regards to this informant then, who are they?"

"That's the thing" Athena sighed again, glancing down at the marble floor "We don't even know who they are, what coven they're from or anything! They refuse to divulge anything until we bring them under Volturi protection."

"I bet Caius was pleased with that."

"Oh you can bet!" she laughed lightly, "but we've been waiting centuries for an opportunity to bring Japan fully under Volturi control, and our lack of clarity surrounding this informant means we don't know even know if they can be trusted..."

"But.." she continued, "if there's slightly a shred of truth in what they're claiming then there's trouble that needs to be dealt with."

"What does Caius think?" he asked as he followed her down a narrow corridor leading to the meeting room. "He thinks it's all bullshit." she giggled, to which Marcus couldn't help a slight twitch of his lips either, which Athena didn't catch.

"You, sweet sister?"

"I'm not sure, to be entirely honest.." She sighed, "but from what Cia was telling me last night it sounds troubling…"

 _Troubling?_ That didn't sound good… His coven had ruled for the better part of two millennia's so not much phased his family at this point in terms of threats, so this worried Marcus slightly. But, just as Athena was about to continue, they both came to a stop outside the meeting room. Marcus could sense the rest of his family inside, including Sulpicia - that to outsiders would've seemed unusual, without knowing his sister's highly active involvement within the coven, that was equally on-par to her mate, like Athena's.

"Aro can fill you in on the rest brother." she smiled, resting her palm upon his shoulder "there is so much to go through after all."

"Thank you Athena." he thanked before coming to rest his hand upon hers, in an usual act of affection that it even spooked a confused but warmed look to her. "Should we go in, my sister?" He suggested with a slight jest that she hadn't heard from him in centuries "I'm sure Caius is restless without you?" To which she just giggled playfully, dragging him by their enclosed hands into the meeting room. He knew then it was time - it had begun.

Stepping in, Marcus' eyes quickly met his brother's Aro's then Caius', they each nodded warmly within his direction, and before he knew it Sulpicia had flashed across the room and enveloped him within her small arms. Freezing for a second, Marcus was confused but allowed the warmth to enclose him in a halo of love. Athena joined them, nuzzling her neck where each their arms joined and a happy smile played on her face. But at seeing Marcus' devoid expression she coughed slightly, giving her sister a look to withdraw. Caius laughed boldly, loosely throwing his arm around his wife's tiny waist and pulling her close: "It's good to see you again, brother."

"You too, Caius."

"I missed you" Sulpicia spoke in a dead language that no one else would understand, and Marcus appreciated the small sentiment from her. "He's coming, tonight sister!" Athena noted, to which the other looked completely overcome with surprise. "he promised me!"

"Truly?" Caius asked.

"Brother." Aro interrupted them, "I know you have affections buried deep, deep within that dead heart of yours, but if the guards see you behaving in this manner…"

"I know, I know." He sighed loosely, his mask of stone falling across his face again, "Shall we sit?" He called out to Marcus who simply nodded in return and joined them at the huge mahogany table stretching out across the room.

"So, what's going on with this business in Japan then?" Caius asked, leaning into the back of his chair as his wife perched on the arm, legs splayed out across her husband's lap.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, unfortunately, brother." Aro sighed, clasping Sulpicia's hand within his own, as he leaned forward to address the guards coming into to the room and taking their places round the huge table.

"We are gathered here today to discuss a new threat.." He began, shushed whispers and murmured voices beginning to fill the room.

"Now fear not my young ones.." He continued, standing up to flash to the front of the room where a large projector screen lay on the wall. "we are lucky to catch this in time, but it still needs to dealt with."

Everyone waited with bated breath for him to continue. "our informant.." He began, clicking the sleek, black remote clasped within his hand leading a bright image of a hooded figure to appear on the screen "contacted me two days ago from where they currently remain inside, what they describe as one of the most notorious brothels in Japan."

"Brothel?" Caius called out, voice jestful "surely no laws broken there brother?" He laughed, that some of the younger guards echoed too until Aro shushed them "This is not merely a brothel Caius." he corrected "but a highly elusive, underground operation for sex trafficking, newborn trading and exposure to humans, on a new level our kind has never seen before." he clicked the remote again revealing horrifying images of what seemed to be newborns locked in shiny cages, eyes dark as the night and mouths dripping venom. "this operation, of course, must be put to rest. Immediately."

A ruckus of noise irrupted at once that both brothers struggled to contain. Marcus saw Athena shuddering in disgust into her mate's shoulder, whilst Sulpicia had moved to stand by Aro's side, wearing a determined but pissed-off look. "Silence" she spoke quickly, ceasing all noise immediately. "this operation is not a game. Our approach is incredibly important as this Japanese stronghold is too wide-scale to launch an attack, especially not knowing the specific layout or any other unknown factors that may play a part."

"You need a mole, someone on the inside to gather more information before we can attack." Athena commented, sitting up from Caius' shoulder to lean against his chest, her red hair tickling his cheek.

"Exactly, sister."

"Who then?" That was the question. More whispers and murmured suggestions followed; some practical, some idiotic. Most assumed it would be one of the elite guards, perhaps Demetri or Felix; with their gifts giving them an edge in the case of trouble, alongside how they were lesser known in Asia than the west, so they would be able to go undercover.

However, Aro at that moment appeared somewhat nervous, his face unlike the usually happy facade he portrayed to everyone else. He turned to his wife who nodded, and Marcus noticed Athena retreat slightly into Caius, who held her tightly within his arms in the chair.

"This decision was not a light one I must stress…" he began, pacing as he turned to face the entire room "but we need someone who won't be easily identified as part of the Volturi and has the talents to blend in without giving themselves away."

Everyone waited with bated breath for the answer, but no-one was prepared for what came next.

"Marcus will go."

It was like a bomb had been dropped. No-one said a word. Nothing. Everyone's red eyes immediately drew towards him, and Marcus found himself speechless. He knew the guard viewed him as a shell of a vampire, a shell of the man he'd once been - alas, he'd heard the rumours himself. His breath almost failed to come out his lungs, his brain couldn't compute the words to say. He saw Athena sit up to comfort him but he took a step back, almost hitting the wall behind him.

Then it hit him again. They were all in on this. His own family.

He expected this from Aro, or even Caius, but his sisters…

He then became overcome by rage, it bubbled up inside him in a way he hadn't felt in centuries, threatening to explode at any instance. His balled fists came down on the heavy mahogany table with a crack, splintering the delicate wood there. But no-one still said a word. He even saw a few guards backing away, clearly terrified at seeing the usually blank master come alive for the first time in centuries.

"Marcus…" Aro began, saying the rest in a language no-one else in the room besides their family would understand "my office now."

**AN: Another chapter and wow the suspense is already building! Sorry if it seems im dragging everything out i just really wanted to establish the volturi's relationships with eachother before marcus is sent off ! but i promise within the next chapter the story will develop more! please review if you have a moment and let me know what you think!**


	3. Waking up

**"** **Anger is never a solution to anything, as it never does any good to anybody, especially to those who don't know how to deal with it."**

**Chapter 3 - Waking up**

"Darling, please do something." Sulpicia urged her tender mate worriedly. Marcus' usually calm sister now appeared deeply worried, but it was hard for him to tell with all the destructive noise currently surrounding him. "Maybe one of us should try to talk to him…" Athena suggested lightly; hearing the sounds of shattering glass and snapping wood subsiding for the softer sound of their brother pacing up and down the room's walls.

"Athena." Caius warned, holding his mate closer to his body in a defensive shift away from the door, to which she snapped back: "My own brother isn't going to harm me, Caius! Don't be so ridiculous!"

"Petal." He began, but his voice much softer this time, "you misunderstand me, my sweet, it's just you know how our kind is when we're angry, we don't know what he's capable of right now."

"Firstly" Aro began, raising his arms up peacefully, "I think we all need to calm down."

"Oh, be silent Aro!" Caius shouted back, their voices rising with each breath "I told you this plan of yours was a bad idea from the get-go, and yet again, you didn't listen!"

"I was just trying to help him, Caius, surely there is no bad within that?"

"Well, you were wrong, brother, after all, nothing-"

He was interrupted by Marcus' skulking frame looming in the doorway "You were saying, brother?" With a look so menacing, that his siblings hadn't seen in centuries.

"Look!" Sulpicia interrupted, hoping to intervene before a real fight broke out "This is just one big misunderstanding brother, please let's just talk this out as our family always does."

"A misunderstanding?" He repeated, trying to tame the intense feeling in his fists to punch something again.

"Listen." Sulpicia spoke softly, flashing over to rest her hand comfortingly on his shoulder "brother, please understand we'd never force you to go to Japan. We just thought a change of scenery or a sense of focus could help you in some way, but really, Aro and all of us were just trying to help."

"Exactly" Athena agreed "after all, we all only want what's best for you." She continued as the rest of his family nodded in agreement.

"But, sister" he paused, the lingering feelings of anger slowly fading as logical reason reclaimed the roaring beast within "why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"It was difficult, to be honest with you…" Sulpicia sighed, "Aro had brought the idea up to me a few nights ago." to which Athena's eyes glazed over in remembrance "and although initially, we thought it was a terrible one, after some consideration we all began to warm up to it."

Luckily, her dominant mate stepped in reassuringly to speak the rest. "Your low profile held here will allow you easily get over the border without the same suspicion that would arise if I left, for instance, from a strategical standpoint at least."

"Are you questioning my place in the coven, brother?"

"No, Marcus, not at all" he reassured quickly "please understand my intentions were pure, especially when concerning you, my soul brother of all people."

"Ok, listen." Caius interrupted both of them, not used to being the rational one "Marcus, brother I understand you're angry and caught off guard right now… So, perhaps it'd be best if you thought everything over and come back to us when you feel much better."

Marcus initially wanted to argue back, but restrained upon seeing the concerned look on both his sister's faces, leading him to slump his shoulders and comply. "Brother." Athena addressed him warmly as always with a caring smile "we'll be in our chambers when you're ready, ok?"

He nodded back, almost wanting to hold his face in his hands, but instead he gave in to the warmth; letting the beast who hadn't roared in so long, slowly die down.

They left him slowly, giving him the time he so desperately needed. Marcus still felt Athena's worried glance piercing into his back, as Caius led her down the hallway to their rooms; his hand still wrapped protectively around her waist.

When he couldn't hear them anymore, he allowed himself to fall to his knees, not used to the vulnerability of emotion. For so long he'd pushed these things away, deep, deep into his mind. And, after so long, they bound to eventually come out. Marcus had loved Didyme, more than anyone or anything in the entire world, but he was also tired of feeling so useless and so drained day in and day out. Tired of all the pain he'd caused his family…

But, at the same, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of being happy when she couldn't.

How could he even be happy? Did he even deserve it?

Marcus didn't realise he had even begun walking until he found himself outside Athena and Caius' room. He ignored the hurried noise coming from inside, of swashing silk and rushed feet, until his shirtless brother opened the door with a wide grin. "I knew you'd come around eventually." he sighed with a laugh, wrapping an arm around his brother's taller shoulder and pulling him inside the room, where sheets and blankets lay scattered across the floor.

Athena hurried around frantically rearranging them back into their rightful place; her blurred flashing back and forth. "Marcus, you came!" She called happily, flashing over to hug him, and for the first time in a long time, Marcus didn't reject the feelings that came with it, instead, he breathed them in; enveloping them both into a halo of warm love.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked; voice slightly concerned but optimistic nevertheless. "I mean if you don't want to go to Japan, we could always find someone else, I'm sure Demetri or someone…" She mused before Marcus cut her off "No sister." he spoke with such confidence it almost startled them both "I'll do it, I shall go to Japan, for this mission - for our family and coven."

"Truly, Marcus?"

"This is not a light choice, brother." Caius chimed in, hands back over his petite mate. "please don't feel pressured by us, it was just a stupid idea of Aro's, really."

"No I want to do it." he repeated, "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life." And for the first time in a long time, Marcus Volturi began to felt alive.

—

It wasn't until hours later when Marcus found himself relaxing on the sofa in Aro's office whilst Athena and Sulpicia flashed around the room packing suitcases, that the reality of what he'd agreed to began to settle in.

His sisters carried in piles of shirts, jackets, pretty much all clothes, until each black suitcase laid out across the floor of Aro's office was stacked to the brim. "I wasn't aware I'd be gone for the next millennia, sisters." he joked with a slight smile, seeing everything they'd stashed away in there. "Calm down, brother! Athena sighed with a laugh, carrying another pile "besides, this is only half of it!" Caius met his brother's eyes with a smirk, whilst Aro was at his computer, typing away rapidly.

"Your flight leaves tonight at midnight…" he announced eventually, after scrolling through. "rather fitting you think? A fresh start truly."

"What will happen when I arrive, brother?"

"Keep a low profile" Aro emphasised, offering a comforting glance to his wife whose face was beginning to appear worried. "we have some men on the ground there already for when you arrive, just start finding out anything you can."

Marcus nodded, his body becoming almost numb, but alight with excitement at the realisation of what was about to take place - a new beginning, adventure.

"But, brother…" Aro paused, eyes glazing over, as his mate leaned over to encase him within her arms "Be careful, please."

The rest of his family echoed the sentiment, to which Marcus found himself feeling somber - he would miss them all dearly. "I'll have my cellphone and everything." he reminded them, ruffling Athena's curls that lay sprawled out across his shoulders, to which she laughed "That's if you can use it correctly!"

Two more hours was all he had left with them. He was almost trying to memorise certain things, things he'd forgotten or pushed away all these years. Comforting things like how Athena's eyes were bright like sparkling stars, or the soft sound of his elder sister's voice. How well his family fit together - their shining bonds entwining them all from the luminous, lilac ones of his and his soul brother's, to the glowing gold of theirs to their mates. It was beautiful after all - family.

"Marcus" Sulpicia spoke softly, leaning up to crane her head up at him from where it was nestled against his chest. Her mate flashed around in the background, putting together the final things he needed to leave. They'd already gone over his false identity, vetting everything he needed to know, alongside Caius being more than happy to help refresh his Japanese in the meantime.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you." Athena sighed sadly, nuzzling him into, as her mate joined her in looking sadly at their brother. "It won't be, sweet sister."

"But Marcus" she whined, cuddling into him deeper "we haven't ever been apart, ever."

He nodded, agreeing with her as it was true - they hadn't. Ever since the loss of Didyme, he'd stopped going on missions outside Volterra, leaving it to Aro or Caius; afraid of leaving the comforts of the castle. It felt wrong in many ways, wrong to enjoy the pleasures of the world without his beloved wife… to see, or feel things she never would.

But now it felt right in a way, although his heart couldn't comprehend why. It just did.

"You'll always keep in contact though right, brother?" Caius remarked, swooping in to join them all cuddled on the sofa together. Although publicly, he was perceived as the cruel and soulless mastermind of the Volturi. In reality, Caius was, just to his family, and especially his mate he was someone else. Whatever he did, no matter how bad, it was always justified in being for his family in some way.

"Of course he will" Athena laughed, before turning to face him, a bright smile on her face "otherwise I'll be coming down there myself!"

They stayed together a while longer, enjoying each other's company as the sun began to set outside in the hills amongst the sky. It was almost symbolic to Marcus, charming in a way, seeing the sun set as the new dawn of his life was just beginning. When the clock struck eleven however, he knew their short time together was short, and his heart felt sad at the notion of leaving his beloved family. They had been together for so long, and yet had only ever been apart for weeks at a time. And they always came back together, but now things would be different. For the first time, Marcus would be alone.

He almost felt detached, snapped away from his family's ribbon of bonds. But, at the same time, nothing had ever felt so right.

When all his luggage had been loaded into the tiny plane taking him to Japan he turned to face his family one last time, his sister's eyes glassy, and although Caius or Aro would never show it in front of the guard, he knew they were feeling those emotions too.

"Take care, brother." His younger brother whispered to him, pulling him into a deep embrace that echoed the rest he'd felt with his family.

"Promise me you'll come back," Athena remarked, refusing to let go of him. "Promise?" He echoed, "Yes" she sighed before continuing "promise me, no matter what happens or how bad it gets, you'll come back to me, to all of us."

"I promise." he vowed and he gave her one last squeeze, before waving goodbye to his family and stepping onboard the plane. As it began to take off into the sky, Marcus felt a weight lifting off his shoulders, he stole one last glance at his family, seeing them waving frantically and smiling brightly, despite everything.

But as the plane took off into the dark night, the Tuscany hills rolling into the background, Marcus felt a sense of promise - this was a new beginning.

**AN: Ah another chapter! I'm sorry for the delay with this one, i spent a few extra days refining everything as i really wanted it to be perfect, especially as the next chapter will be introducing our oc and seeing marcus' mission in Japan! thank you all for the amazing support so far on this and im really excited to write everything! The rating for this story is M as you can guess by the title will contain sexual/adult content, alongside mature themes. I will of course put trigger warnings before every chapter, but if you're under 18 this isn't a story for you. Once again thank you for all the support with this story, i hope to have the next chapter up in the coming days and please review if you enjoyed this chapter and take care! (heart)**


	4. Your Eyes

**“The moment I saw her, a part of me walked out of my body and wrapped itself around her. And there it still remains.”**

**Chapter 4 - Your Eyes**

The clock had just struck midnight by the time Marcus found himself outside The Koi. It was probably the largest nightclub in central Japan; built great with towering walls, that seemed to almost burst with neon light. Luminous, picturesque signs of electric blue or glowing pink spiralled across each pillaring wall; wrapping everything together like a Christmas tree. The golden star of course, being a glimmering orange Koi fish on top, that sparkled with white light.

Marcus had heard it served as an almost figurative, north star for those in this region, a symbol of where to go, almost a beckoning light forward beneath the spiralling pool of darkness. But, to some it was considered a bad omen, a warning of the power the people within that very same building held. 

He initially, was unsure, but in time he would come to know. _Eventually._

_After touching down in Japan a few hours ago, he’d given himself some time to familiarise with what would now, be his “home” for the near future. Tokyo, where he was stationed, spoke to him as a wondrous, beautiful place; being a far-cry from the quaint town of Volterra he was used to in Italy. The first thing Marcus did upon checking into the hotel was to call his family, it had been nice to catch-up with Athena and Caius whilst unpacking everything. It helped him feel not so alone._

_Aro, had eventually joined the call too; prompting the start of Marcus’ investigation with an initial lead - The Koi. Although the Volturi knew nothing of their informant or their true identity, “they” spoke of the club with confidence as the epicentre of this illegal activity. Even across Japan, its reputation spoke of being frequented by lets say, less than perfect characters. Hence, as Marcus said his goodbyes, he decided on it as his first place of inquisition._

_But, before leaving he didn’t forget to tuck his Volturi crest beneath his jacket; letting the cold metal act not only as a symbol of his family’s love, but also a reminder his purpose in Japan. The receptionist had bid him a warm goodbye, offering an umbrella for the rain, to which he declined. Yes, the streets of Tokyo were unfamiliar, but that left him wanting. Upon catching glimpses of himself in the rain-soaked windows along the high-street, Marcus found himself warming up to the hair style Athena had suggested on the call. It was now swept back off his face into a loose bun; allowing his strong, masculine features to stand out, with a few strands of hair peaking through. She had explained long hair wasn’t as customary in the modern day, and thus along with his wardrobe, a few changes were in order._

_The new clothes were tighter than the long, billowing cloaks Marcus had become accustomed to, but they helped keep him in reality, and prevented him slipping into the deep caverns of his mind. Now, Marcus felt present, alive. Although, he’d never admit it aloud to anyone, especially not his family, he liked it. This new change._

_It was a strange thing to experience, especially after being depressed for so long. He hadn’t realised how out-of-touch he’d become, this lifeless attitude of his became normal after several centuries, so much so, he’d almost forgotten who he really was beneath all of it. Anything outside that dull bubble of grief, felt unreachable; outside his comfort zone or realm of possibility._

_Marcus had compared it somewhat to waking up after being in a coma for so long. The world had moved on. Now it was simply a manner of catching up. Becoming whole again._

“Master?” Afton called, prompted by his concern for the clouded look in his master’s eyes. Marcus instantly felt pulled back to the present, and out of the daydream he’d fallen into. He was always inexplicably grateful for his guard’s attentiveness and care towards him. After all, it’d been Sulpicia’s suggestion for Chelsea and Afton to accompany him on this mission, with his family not wanting him to venture so far alone, unprotected. And, although Demetri had been the natural choice, in reality he couldn’t be pulled away from Volterra for extended amounts of time, due his tracking obligations across the globe. 

Nevertheless, Marcus couldn’t think of anyone better-suited than his most trusted guards, their loyalty was undeniable; having both been with the Volturi for almost as long as the original three, and Afton stepping down from his post as captain of the elite guard several years back to dedicate more time to his master. 

There was no-one he trusted more.

The cold, night air began nipping at exposed skin lining Marcus’ neck. Had he been human, this frosty weather would have probably been discomforting, however to him, to feel something so different to the suffocating heat of Volterra was a nice change. But, standing outside The Koi however, was something so outside of his element entirely… he hadn’t gone on a proper mission for several decades, aside from the Cullen stand-off a few years prior. 

_Perhaps_ , this prospect should’ve frightened him, scared him even… but no. He was _Marcus Volturi_ , a man with a lifeless reputation. He finally felt ready to show his ability to rule to the entire world, his family, and even those who had doubted him in the past. That there was more than the depressed man they all perceived.

_What truly lay inside._

“Shall we?” Marcus asked the two guards, moving so swiftly towards the club’s entryway, he missed the startled look in their eyes. Over the years, they’d become so accustomed to their master’s drained and dull presence, so to see him instead take the lead was shocking, to say the least.

Chelsea couldn’t help but smile at this small display of growth echoing “After you, master.” As both guards trailed quickly behind him. Their shadows ghosting the sidewalk almost seemed predatory when painted with the gloomy atmosphere of the night. Chelsea’s eyes widened at seeing the queue outside the club, it had to be at least a foot long; wrapping around the entire block, and filled with various immortals, all decked out in all sorts of dress. But, their eyes all glowed the same bloody red. 

Marcus however, didn’t spare them a second glance, strolling confidently to the door, that earned him a few dirty looks in return. He was met by a tall man he presumed to be the bouncer; he like the club’s exterior glowed with a neon, green tie, but still had that element of mystery with a matte, black suit. His bulky frame reminded Marcus somewhat of Felix, which perhaps upon reflection, should’ve intimidated or even scared him. As, although he was a physically strong man himself, he was in no position to instigate a fight given his lack of training in this last millennia alone. Of course, he’d been a phenomenal fighter previously, some even daring him “legendary,” but to Marcus those sentiments were a thing of the past. And he was uncertain if any of that could be recovered now, or even anymore. 

However, the underlying thought that his family and coven urgently needed this information helped push these feelings aside, after all they’d scoured every lead, everything for months and…had found _nothing._ Sending Marcus here undercover was a last resort of sorts for his family, he knew none of them wanted it to come to this. He had to get some kind of result, his sisters, brothers could be in danger from this group… meaning there could be _no question_. At all. No hesitations. 

_Aro had always claimed they were damned anyway._

He didn’t think next, it wasn’t a choice… _no,_ just raw instinct; sending his body into auto-pilot. Chelsea almost gasped at seeing her master make a move to entirely walk past the bouncer; completely ignoring the rope barring the others in the line from passing, without a second glance. Even the man at the door appeared shaken; immediately seizing up and placing an arm on Marcus’ shoulder to prevent him entering. But, it wasn’t aggressive, more authoritative. Perhaps confused? 

The movement made Marcus realise something however, he wasn’t in Italy anymore… _that much was certain._

“Sumimasen” the bouncer began, pausing to gesture towards the paper list in his other hand, “yo yak wa arimasu ka?”

Marcus nodded in acknowledgement, proudly understanding the language, despite not having spoken it frequently in several centuries. After all, it’d become customary for everyone within the Volturi coven to learn it to a certain extent, especially during the 1900s, when conflicts within that region heightened. Hence, their presence became common appearances in the Volturi courtroom, and to judge properly Marcus didn’t want to hear their words through a translator’s voice, but instead _his own mind._

And, with Athena’s practice and some muscle memory he was able to respond: “Eigo ga hanasemasu ka?” 

“Hai, of course! I was just inquiring if you had a reservation with us tonight, sir?”

“Well, my sister’s a regular here, and we had a table booked for last month, but couldn’t make it at the last minute…” he drawled on, improvising on the spot. It was a technique he’d learned from Aro, who was a fond advocate that sometimes you simply had to take risks in life to win big. “however, I called at the time, and they assured us it would be fine to use tonight instead.”

Sure, the lies were out of character for Marcus, but he had this nagging, gut feeling of having something to prove. After all, he’d be reporting back to his family and coven every night, and he wanted some results that led to praise… _validation._ Of course, stemming from the ultimate requirement of proving that he wasn’t a dead or shell of his former self as many of them believed. 

_No, he was so much more._

The man looked puzzled for a moment, before confirming “Of course, I will check for you now, sir.” his glowing, red eyes scanned quickly over the mysterious, paper list in his hands. Marcus couldn’t help but think it was certainly an unusual choice of method, especially considering the new developments within technology in the recent decade alone.

“Sir, what family was the reservation made under?” 

Perhaps the question would’ve had be strange, if Aro had no informed him already that within this region the word coven wasn’t as commonly used as in the west. They believed it sounded too formal.. opting to use the familiar word _family_ instead. Athena had already described all of the main ones to him, he knew they were the main, big players in the game that was Japan. And, they were the ones he _needed_ to find. 

Marcus knew he couldn’t use Volturi, not if they wanted to draw great attention to them or die.. _perhaps both._ A change of strategy was needed… a thought that was urged on by the people behind them; echoing mutterings of complaint.

“Don’t worry” he sighed, mimicking what he’d seen annoying rich people who were too big for their boots do in the past; pulling out his phone “I’ll just call my sister, and see if she can get in contact with whoever she spoke with initially…”

“No sir!” He instantly retorted back, before continuing “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, please, just allow me to check again…” His anxious tone mirrored his hesitant face, almost like he was bouncing between two realities. Either, where the man in-front of him was one of the most powerful or richest people in Japan, or a complete nobody. Marcus prayed he wouldn’t think it was worth the risk, and he was right when the other man radioed for his superior over a small, black device. His feminine address confirmed she was a woman, and from what he could hear she didn’t sound impressed, but stated she’d be there soon. Chelsea met his eyes, concerned but he nodded signalling he was confident. She felt unsure but trusted her master’s judgement; linking fingers with her mate, whilst they waited with bated breath.

The people behind them began to mutter again, but were instantly silenced by the clicking sound of heels. It came from the side of the building; a petite woman leading the sound. However, her facial expression instantly gave Marcus the impression she didn’t take no shit; eyes so sharp she looked like a cat. Her lips were painted red, matching to the loose, ruffled blouse blowing in the nights wind. 

But, the thing that caught Marcus’ eye was the black ribbon tied round her neck; adorned with a singular crest in the centre. It was a singular eye, that branched off in four directions into various symbols. It wasn’t one he was familiar with, and he’d never seen anything like _it_ before…

Something to consider _later_ , he thought.

“Carlos” she addressed the man at the door, with a tone as cold as ice that matched the piercing gaze of her eyes. “who is this?”

The bouncer again addressed her formally with _“noona”_ that Marcus recognised as Korean, which was confusing considering they’d been speaking Japanese earlier… “This man” he continued, gesturing towards Marcus “said he moved his reservation from last month to tonight, but he’s not on the list…”

The mysterious woman sighed, before pausing to smile sweetly at Marcus and yanking the paper list from of the man’s long fingers. She too scanned it, but this time with a sharp, pointed red fingernail that seemed to stab each name with each pass. Then she stopped. _Wait._

“You are, Mr Nakamura?” She asked gently, her voice so sugary sweet he almost felt sick

His response was instantaneous, confident. “Yes, that’s me.” Almost not believing his luck… what were the chances that someone, completely outside of his or his coven’s knowledge had moved their reservation to tonight. _Perhaps fate was truly on his side, after all._

“Baka!” the woman exclaimed before striking the door-man sharply on the arm. He didn’t appear to be pained by her hit however, instead ashamed. He almost felt bad in how she continued her barrage of various insults in front of all the customers, without giving him or any of them a second glance. Sharp, icy words flowing off her tongue in Korean like a snow storm. 

“I can’t believe you! Not only did you question one of the wealthiest men in Japan, but then you can’t even read a list properly? What’s wrong with you?”

“But noona!” He protested weakly, eyes bowed down in shame as she interrupted him “Just take one look at his clothes!” She pointed a cold finger towards him, “Look at his jacket, his shoes… You should’ve realised upon seeing that, he’s rich, and will almost certainly will buy, let him in!”

He bowed his head in defeat, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t recognise him, so I assumed he wasn’t from one of the leading families, or one of our regulars…” 

“I told you that’s irrelevant now!” She sighed, “you know we have a new range of people coming everyday, attracted by _our product_ …”

“Of course, _noona,_ I will do better next time _”_ he conceded, looking regretful. He turned to face Marcus, who did feel bad he’d caught this innocent man up in his schemes, but he also had _his reasons_ …

“I apologise deeply, sir.” He expressed deeply, bowing even to convey his sincerity.

Marcus did thank him, adding his gesture wasn’t necessary but appreciated nevertheless. He only paused upon feeling the mysterious woman’s icy fingers touch his arm. Getting his attention. Her smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat, “Please, Mr Nakamura, right this way.” Her gesture towards the entryway of The Koi certainly made Marcus feel like he was stepping towards the rabbit-hole to Wonderland. 

But he did it anyway, she continued “I apologise deeply for our door-man’s negligence tonight…”

“Mistakes happen sometimes.”

“Your empathy is appreciated, but we pride ourselves on excellence here at The Koi… I will make sure all last-minute reservations are noted in the future. I only hope you, a fellow businessman, can understand how hard it is to find good help these days…” she added with a fake laugh. 

He didn’t reply it wasn’t necessary. He simply followed the siren call of her clicking heels into the building, realising it was much bigger inside than it had initially looked outside. She spoke more, gesturing to the lavish interior, which Chelsea and Afton occasionally entertained back, but Marcus was too stunned to respond. 

The Koi was massive; built of high walls of plush, crushed velvet. Glittering chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling; sending occasional rainbow sparkles everywhere, that matched the glow of a vampire’s skin in the sun. But Marcus noticed the underlying accents of navy, swirling vines that matched the pattern on the woman’s collar. Although, the main floor was open plan, balconies and private rooms were dotted everywhere, and from the looks of a huge spiral, glass staircase running down the side, there were several floors; some appearing to even reach up the sky. Some areas were blocked off by black rope, the scent of alcohol heavy in the air alongside hot blood, making the room feel so hot, so much so it felt wet. Waitresses ran up and down the floor so fast Marcus almost missed them; carrying heavy, shiny metal trays of thick, frosted glasses that were filled by various liquids and alcohol. The jingling of the straws or tiny umbrellas was no match for the loud bass of the sound system, echoing a light jazz or pop across the entire space. It was _insane…_

Marcus only paused for a second to tune back into the woman’s conversation, as she asked him “I trust your family is enjoying your time in our province?”

“Yes, Tokyo is very beautiful.”

“And this-“ she paused, gesturing to Chelsea, “is your wife?”

Marcus froze, mentally he went through a complete somersault of emotions; _pain, fear, anger…_ He almost found himself lost in it… no matter how hard he tried to push past it all, so much of it still remained. Tiny remnants of the past… little memories of all he’d lost. It prompted him to consider if he’d ever truly get over any of it. If a day, hour or second would even past without being triggered by it. _Was it even possible?_

Chelsea saw her master’s inner conflict, and jumped in with a playful joke “No, we are good friends though.”

“Ah, my apologises” the hostess laughed, before meeting his eyes again “It appears all I am doing tonight is apologising… My name is Yeri, by the way, I am one of the lead hostesses here at the Koi…”

“I truly hope we can make this a night to remember for you all.” She added with a wink, before asking “did you have any preference for the table?”

“Something close to the bar, but still far enough away to give us some privacy would be preferred.” Afton suggested, to which Yeri hummed in response “That can definitely be arranged…and also” she whispered so quietly, neither Chelsea or Afton could hear it, “if you have any other desires please do let me know, Mr Nakamura.”

Marcus didn’t reply exactly, he just mirrored what he’d seen Aro do for years; _deflect_. “Please call me, Dante.” 

“Dante,” she repeated, almost like she was trying to piece together a puzzle that suddenly clicked in her head “oh, don’t worry about ordering under a different name” she laughed, but then her tone became darker “we have a lot of people doing that around here… all for their own _various_ reasons, of course.”

“I'm surprised you’re still using the paper system…” Afton slipped in, also playing along with the charade in attempt to discover more information. “wouldn’t a database prevent _mistakes_ from happening?”

“See you make a point…” She sighed, twisting her fingers together “but with technology everything can be traced, and well that’s something our customers are attracted to… the guarantee of that _security_ , and _mystery_.” 

“Besides,” she continued, “with paper, it can’t be hacked, traced or bugged. Our worse case scenario is we have a minor slip-up like tonight, but anything can be corrected.” 

Marcus became relieved at seeing she had finally lead them over to a table; it was off to the side, but still close to the bar, and fitted with a dark, grey screen to ensure privacy. They each took their seats; Marcus leaning back into the smooth leather of the chair, whereas Afton and Chelsea sat opposite him. “I’ll allow you to settle in, please call for me directly if you need anything” Yeri explained with a wink. Then she was _gone._ They were finally _alone._

Chelsea and Afton watched their master drape his suit jacket over the chair, “Where do we begin?”

“Scratch that!” Chelsea exclaimed, keeping her voice low but still filled with excitement “what you did, back there… that was amazing, master!”

“Yeah!” Afton agreed with a grin, “I didn’t know what the plan was exactly, but to see you completely lie your way in, _wow,_ that was really something!”

Marcus felt warm at their praise, not used to his guards seeing him in such a positive light. “It was nothing, truly.”

“Whatever you say…” Chelsea sighed with a smile, leaning into Afton’s arm that was wrapped around her waist, “but what now?”

“I suggest we scope out the perimeter” Marcus suggested as Afton nodded in agreement “find out anything we can about this group, we need a name… we already have the symbol.”

“Yes, I saw that on her necklace earlier…” Chelsea mused “is it one you’re familiar with? I’ve personally never seen anything like it.” Marcus shook his head, before explaining “I’ll send Athena a sketch later, and see if she’s seen anything like it, and if not perhaps our library contains anything.”

“Should we split up for now? Afton suggested. The Koi was huge, much bigger than any of them had anticipated, and with their limited numbers and support, Marcus didn’t want either of his guards getting into trouble without that added _safety blanket._ But, it was also so big they needed to cover a lot of ground, as there wouldn’t easily be another opportunity like tonight. So, after careful consideration, Afton’s idea seemed to be the _only way._

“Splitting up seems like a good plan,” he mused “but, do not get yourself into anything dangerous, we don’t have the luxury of having backup, so bear that in mind.”

“Noted.” Chelsea agreed, as her fair-headed mate nodded in agreement. 

“Afton, you take the second floor, take a look around and see if you can find anything about who owns this place, or what gangs frequent here.”

“Chelsea,” Marcus continued, “you take the bar, same approach… Aro said our targets often work or come here, so there must be someone who knows something.”

“Anything else we should keep in mind, master?”

“Don’t call me that here whilst we’re in Japan. You risked a lot coming here with me, after all I know what the guards say about me back home..”

“Master,” Afton interrupted him, pausing again to correct himself. “Marcus…The only ones who say that about you didn’t know you before, and we always discipline them.” he assured, to which Chelsea nodded in agreement. 

“We know what happened was so horrible and hard on you..” She spoke slowly, glancing at the expression fo his face to ensure she wasn’t crossing any personal boundaries, “but, we decided to come here, Aro gave us a choice and we of course said yes… after all. to us there wasn’t any other possibility…

“It pleases me greatly that you’re both here with me.”

“We’re honoured too” Afton agreed, “now, how about we get around to that investigating?” 

Chelsea laughed at her mate’s antics, “should we meet back here in three hours? That should give us enough time…”

“Make it two, and message me if you need anything.”

They both stood up, each walking to their designated location, Marcus allowed himself to sit back into his seat and finally think. There was something definitely strange about this place… the exclusivity of it alone was _strange_. But, his role here was vital, their informant had given them one lead of the club, no name of the gang or anyone in particular… _nothing._

In that moment, Marcus felt the dull ache in his chest that he knew expressed how he missed his family. He always knew this would be hard, especially with the distance, but damn. He really missed _them_ … He sighed, leaning back into his chair, then something buzzed in his pocket. He almost smiled, it was like _they_ almost knew… that they also were feeling that dull ache. Pulling out the small electronic device, his heart softened at seeing it was a message from his sister, Athena. 

_Thea, 11:34pm_

**\- How are you, brother? I miss you :( -**

_Me, 11:35pm_

**\- I miss you dearly as well, sister. The distance is trying, but I’m currently inside the Koi trying to find anything out.” -**

_Thea, 11:35pm_

**\- Inside?!!? What, how? Where are Afton and Chelsea? -**

Several other buzzes followed, one from Caius and another from Aro, Marcus tried to type back, but then the screen filled with a call notification, from no other than his younger brother. 

“Aro?”

“Marcus, are you alright? Athena told us about your message?”

“Yes, I-”

“When I said to scout out the area I didn’t mean go inside! How did you even get in there without a reservation or a name drop from one of the families?”

“Aro-” he cut him off, feeling angry at his brother’s doubt for his ability to complete this mission “do you not trust my ability or judgement, brother?” His question carrying an underlying dangerous tone.

“No, no” Athena repeated, jumping in on the call from the background “we were just worried Marcus, that’s all. Also, we didn’t anticipate you venturing inside, especially considering how hard it is to even get a reversion there… they’re usually booked three months in advance.”

“Well, I had a stroke of luck…” Marcus sighed “I guess fate is truly watching out for me-”

“Sir,” a soft voice interrupted, he turned to see Yeri again, eyes sparkling as she dangled a dark, menu in-front his face “I was wondering if I could get you something to drink?”

“Oh, of course” he replied, forcing a fake smile to cover the angst from his family. “Thank you.”

“Marcus?” Aro asked, obviously hearing the commotion in the background “Who is she? Are you in danger?”

“No it’s fine, I’ll speak to you later.” he laughed, gesturing to the phone with his free hand to Yeri, who simply smiled back. Her eyes sometimes seemed so dead, but yet so alive. 

“Marcus, don't you dare hang up.” Caius hissed, before he clicked the phone off. He wanted to show them he could do things on his own, he wasn’t their depressed brother, useless and constantly needing to be cared for. 

“Sorry about that.” he sighed, to which Yeri shushed him “Ah, it is no issue! Are you far from your family?”

“Not far” he hinted, “I just haven’t been on my own in a while.”

“Yes, the distance can be trying for many” she sympathised, and the pause allowed Marcus to examine her bonds. Several multi-coloured threads branched out from her heart, none of great importance, but definitely a few strong connections. She took his distant stare as sadness, and took the moment to place the menu down, so it lay next to his hand. “if anything interests you, or if I can do anything else, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”

Marcus was about to thank her, but then something caught his eye. “This” His long, fingertips pointed towards a particular item on the menu, “is it a printing error?”

“Oh, the Hibiki 35? No it’s not” Yeri laughed “it’s really that expensive! Especially considering import costs from Hong Kong… Besides, we always keep a bottle on-hand for _certain clients…_ ” 

“I’ll have a glass.” Marcus stated, not missing the slight shock that crossed her face. At almost 6,000,000 Japanese Yen for a single bottle, it wasn’t a price many could easily afford. But, Yeri’s natural reflexes seemed to kick in; triggering another bright, forced smile. 

“Of course sir, I will have it brought out to you shortly…Please relax in the mean-time, we have excellent entertainment tonight” she stressed, glancing towards the vacant stage at the back wall of the open space.

Then, as quickly as Yeri had appeared, she was gone again. Marcus’ phone seemed to be buzzing repeatedly now, a quick glance showed Aro’s threats of pulling him from the mission or sending Caius. He loved his family, but for the first time he felt a purpose. He wanted to do this on his own and believed he could, he just wished they’d stop treating him like a child… he was the oldest, after all. 

So, Marcus simply sank back into his chair, _waiting_. He heard feet approaching, and glanced up expecting to see the bright, overly enthusiastic face of Yeri but instead accompanying it was the thumping sound of a heartbeat. He almost felt his own dead heart fall out of his body, the shock palpable on his face. 

He didn’t dare look up. Looking down, he saw tall, almost glass clear shoes as high as skyscrapers skulking towards him. They were comparable to the shoes his sisters would wear, topped with a red bottom that most humans found too painful to wear, which wasn’t an issue for the undead. But she… a human was walking towards _him_. He could hear the slight clattering of the glass on the tray she held. He _gulped._

_It was one of the few times, Marcus Volturi found himself utterly speechless._

“Mr Nakamura?” The she asked gently, tugging on his heart with each sultry syllable, she spoke, that seemingly was also so innocent. _He was like a deer caught in the headlights._

“Yes, that’s me.” 

He forced himself to finally look up; red met blue. _Everything stopped._

He didn’t need to look into his bond sight to see the gold bond erupt. Shimmering so brightly he was blinded for a moment. But, she continued to stare back blankly at him with her startling, blue eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes.

But, her plump, full lips fell open into a small gasp at seeing his face. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen… It was like fate had carved out the part of his soul that had been missing ever since Didyme had died. And now she was right in-front of him. _A sick, but equally beautiful gift._

However, whilst admiring, Marcus didn’t realise he’d become stuck in his thoughts again. He missed her trip over her own feet in awe; not being able to tear herself away from his wondrous eyes. 

She fell. Directly into him. Spilling the contents of the $30,000 whiskey all over his crisp, dress shirt. Her hot face fell into the cold crevice of his neck; his arms coming to cage around her as she slipped onto his chest. He felt the skin of her cheeks intensify, her heart rate sped up. but, he missed it all, the clattering of the tray falling to the floor, or the sharp smashing of the frosted glass.

None of that mattered to him. _Nothing_. Instead, Marcus was left with one sole thing. One word.

_Mate._

**AN: woooow what an ending! sorry i havent updated this in so long! i honestly lost my motivation and inspo for a while, but now im done with school i can fully focus on this! i really hope you were excited to see this story pop up in your inbox, and please review if you enjoyed the chapter! it really helps me write :) i know my writing can seem dragged out at times, but i really enjoy establishing all the characters, and ive read some stories where marcus is instantly back to himself again, so i though it'd be interesting to write about his journey instead. everyone is flawed, after all. i dont know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon!**

**please let me know your predictions for this story, now that we've met the oc! shes not your normal girl and i hope you all come to love her as much as I do!**

**Also, thank you to everyone else who followed or favourited, you guys rock!**

**My friend helped me with the japanese translations since i didnt really know how reliable google translate was...**

Sumimasen - excuse me

yo yak wa arimasu ka? - do you have a reservation tonight?

Eigo ga hanasemasu ka? - do you speak English? (obviously marcus speaks Japanese fluently but i didnt want to include too many translations)

Hai - yes

noona - a term for a male addressing a woman older than him, but usually used if youre close to them. 


End file.
